parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love to Read, with Artemis
Love to Read, with Artemis was a special video released by The Lyons Group, JCPenney, and the American Library Association. This video, which is a clip show of Season 2 episodes, was only available by getting it at libraries, which makes it very hard to find. Plot: Artemis has been returning a library book to the library. He meets up with Heather Hogwarsh, who is a librarian, and she shows Artemis all over the library and tells him about programs and activities that go on over there. Clips from the second season of Artemis & Friends, related to the topics that Heather and Artemis talk about, are also shown. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Ms. Stevens - Heather Hogwarsh (Super Pig) Additional Cast: * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Michael - Max (Dragon Tales) * Tina - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Derek - George Shrinks * Kathy - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Julie - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * David - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Granddad Richards - Harold Shrinks (George Shrinks) * Mother Goose - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Joe Ferguson - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # The Library (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Seagull on the Loose!) # Listen (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # The Three Bears Rap (Taken from: My Favorite Things) # The Artemis Bag (Taken from: May I Help You?) # The Fishing Song (Taken from: May I Help You?) # Just Imagine (Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) # I Love You (Taken from: Look at Me, I'm 3!) Trivia: * This is the first clip show in the Artemis franchise. * This is the first Artemis video (not counting any of the concert videos) to be filmed on location. * The library that Artemis went to (where this video was filmed) was the Allen Public Library in Texas. * This is the second episode not to be shown on television. The first being Artemis' Magical Musical Adventure. Gallery: Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Barney Heather Hogwarsh in Super Pig.jpg|Heather Hogwarsh as Ms. Stevens Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|Max as Michael Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo as Tina George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Diana Barry.jpg|Diana as Kathy Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min May in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|May as Tosha Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Julie Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as David Harold Shrinks.jpg|Harold Shrinks as Granddad Richards Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Mother Goose Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Joe Ferguson Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi